


Chistery

by fishstic



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just a short one shot of Chistery's thoughts and actions from when Elphaba "died".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chistery

_She's gone._

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

Chistery stared and the hat, and the broom, lying where Elphaba had been standing only moments before.

_She's the only one that ever cared about me._

"Elphie?"

He watched Glinda. She came up and picked up the hat, clutching it and crying. When she moved the hat he noticed the bottle. He picked it up and held it up to Glinda. He wanted something to remember her by, but that bottle wasn't it.

"Miss…Miss… Glin…Glinda?" He spoke for the first time in a long time.

It wasn't the first time he spoke and it wouldn't be the last. He'd keep talking for Elphaba. Even if no one listened to him.

_When I'm with you again, we'll talk for hours. I promise._


End file.
